The present disclosure relates to a paper sheet conveying apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile apparatus, a copy machine, and a multifunction peripheral is provided with a paper sheet conveying apparatus which conveys a paper sheet. The paper sheet conveying apparatus conveys a paper sheet by rotating a plurality of conveying roller pairs which hold a paper sheet, for example. Specifically, in the image forming apparatus, the paper sheet conveying apparatus is used for conveying paper sheets stacked on a sheet feed cassette, a manual feed tray, or the like to an image forming portion.
Generally, a sheet conveyance abnormality caused during conveyance of a paper sheet, such as a stuffed state with a paper sheet on a paper sheet conveyance path through which a paper sheet is conveyed, is called as jam. In addition, for example, a detection method (hereinafter, referred to as a “conventional method”) for jam which detects occurrence of jam in accordance with a sheet pass timing detected by a paper sheet detection sensor provided on the paper sheet conveyance path is conventionally known.
In addition, a technique of collecting sound caused when a paper sheet is separated from a fixing roller and preventing, based on the sound, occurrence of jam due to winding of a paper sheet on the fixing roller, is known.